bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Store Teamwork
Plot The guppies roam around the store while they all keep away from The Evil Wizard Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies seeking through the store.) * Molly: "This is the best place to search for some Safari animals." * Gil: "Who knows what you'll discover at the store." * Molly: "Let's split up." (They swam in.) * Kid: "C'mon guys.There's something over there." (Zach and Leah are looking through to find something to play Safari.) * Zach: "I wonder where we'll discover." * Leah: "Remember our idea is to play Safari." * Zach: "Right." * Leah: "Zach.Look.Up there." * Zach: "Oh my gosh." * Leah: "Whoa." (Above them is a stuffed Rhino on the shelves.) * Zach: "That stuffed Rhino will be perfect for our Safari." * Leah: "Time to get that Rhino.Follow me." (Mermaid Coral,Oona and Gil meanwhile are looking for another stuffed animal for their Safari.) * Mermaid Coral: "I'm not afraid to go off on my own.I thought you might like the company." * Oona: "Fine.Then hop on." * Gil: "Whoa." (They took a ride down the escalator with a stuffed panda.Molly and Deema meanwhile are roaming around the aisles.) * Deema: "Look Molly." * Molly: "A cannon.The only way to fly." * Deema: "I'm ready for takeoff." * Molly: "Whoo-hoo." (They landed in the stuffed animal section.Goby and Nonny are roaming through the top shelf.) * Goby: "I wonder what else we'll find while we're playing Safari." * Nonny: "What about these monkeys ." * Goby: "Great idea." * Nonny: "Pull." (They pulled the seven stuffed monkeys down and they landed on the frogs.) * Goby: "I bet those frogs will be great on our Safari." * Nonny: "Good idea and don't forget these birds." (Zach and Leah had got the rhino down and now they're roaming around the aisles.) * Zach: "Giddyup." * Leah: "What a great idea.We can hitch a ride on the rhino." * Zach: "But how." * Leah: "Maybe if we put it on a skateboard." * Zach: "I'd say we're on a roll." * Leah: "Let's go." (They took off down the aisle on a back of a rhino.Mermaid Coral,Oona and Gil meanwhile are searching for something else for their Safari.) * Mermaid Coral: "Guys I'm telling you.We're not gonna find any." * Both: "Gorillas." * Mermaid Coral: "They're on that high shelf." * Oona: "You're right." * Gil: "If only we had something tall." * Mermaid Coral: "Something like a tree." (Oona,Gil and Mermaid Coral pushed the tree to the highest shelf.) * Mermaid Coral: "Don't you think someone will notice us." * Oona: "They won't if we're quiet." * Gil: "Just stay as quiet as we can be." (The Evil Wizard has spotted them.He saw a person taking a nap.He somehow took the leaf blower thingy without asking.Zach and Leah meanwhile have put the elephant and three flying squirrels on the cart and they got on the back of a rhino.Some kids notice them and they skated off.) * Zach: "Hurry." * Leah: "They're coming.We gotta get away." (Somehow Zach and Leah fell overboard.) * Zach: "Uh oh.The animals." * Leah: "We gotta save the day." * Both: "The Guppy Scout Way." * Zach: "Look.The vines." * Leah: "Great idea.Let's swing into action." (They grabbed the vines and they swing themselves after the animals.They swung from vine to vine.They landed near the escalator.They went down the escalator.) * Leah: "Now what." (Zach picked off two leaves.) * Leah: "Great idea." * Zach: "Here we go." (They sled down the escalator.) * Both: "Yahoo.Alright.Whee.Yeah.Yahoo.Let's go.C'mon." (They grabbed a vine and they swing themselves to the skateboard.They landed on a back of a rhino.They skated off down the store.Mermaid Coral,Oona and Gil meanwhile are loading a gorilla on the tree.) * Mermaid Coral: "Technically while loading cargo onto the tree.It's utterly quite difficult." * Oona: "Mermaid Coral please." * Gil: "Just pull." (Molly and Deema swung over to Mermaid Coral,Oona and Gil.) * Molly: "Hi guys." * Deema: "What are you waiting for.We're drawing a crowd." * Mermaid Coral: "Show off." * Oona: "Oh dear." * Gil: "A lot of kids think we're toys." * Mermaid Coral: "Whoa." * Molly: "Hang on to your Safari hats guys." * Deema: "Things are about to get crazy." * Mermaid Coral: "Don't let me fall." * Oona: "Just hang on to the Gorilla guys." * Gil: "Timber." (They landed on the skateboard with Zach and Leah on it.) * Zach: "C'mon guys." * Leah: "Let's go go go." * Deema: "We'll have things moving fast in no time at all." * Gil: "Whoa." * Mermaid Coral: "I think we lost them." (They pilot their skateboard under the aisles.) * Oona: "Alright.This is fun." * Mermaid Coral: "Since when did you guys learn how to ride a skateboard." * Zach: "I don't know." * Leah: "Think you can do better." * Mermaid Coral: "Yes.I do believe that I can do better." (They drove their skateboard under the aisles.Zach and Leah somehow flew and landed on the floor.) * Leah: "Guys." * Zach: "Run." (They somehow Spot the Evil Wizard.) * Both: "The wizard." * Wizard: "Well.Well.Well.Trapped again." * Leah: "Well wizard." * Zach: "You've outsmarted us again." (The skateboard with those Guppies on it appeared.) * Both: "Or not." (They jumped on the skateboard.The wizard crashed into the elevator.) * Ellen: "I'll get the animals." * Joe: "And I'll get the Guppies." (The Evil Wizard escaped the elevator and fell down.The cops showed up.) * Person: "That's the guy.He took it while I was sleeping.When I woke up it's gone." * Cops: "You're going downtown." * Wizard: "Surrender yourselves or face the great and powerful wizard of." (Before he can finish.The cops zapped him.Meanwhile back at the house.The Guppies's pretend Safari was all ready.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes